


The Second One

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: Victor has something to tell Yuuri, and he does so in the most Victor way possible.





	The Second One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogovich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogovich/gifts).



> It’s the seventh night of Hanukkah, and today’s prompt is from rogovich, who requested TTW-verse, with Victor telling Yuuri about the second one. Tee-hee.

Yuuri stands at the boards, ready to take to the ice in most important performance of his career, and there are children crying _everywhere_. Yuuri’s head aches with it; the yowling fills up the arena and echoes off the rafters. No matter where he looks, toddlers are squalling, howling, wailing, while frantic parents sit cheerfully discussing the weather nearby.

Even eighteen-month-old Aina, sweet as she normally is, sobs with them. Her face is a picture of absolute misery as she lends her voice to the crowd, clinging to Victor who acts like this is an everyday occurrence. Aina is all mouth, open as wide as it can go; Yuuri can see the back of her throat and the little pearly teeth in her gums.

“What do you think of your new music, Yuuri?” says Victor cheerfully, as if there aren’t a thousand children sobbing all around them. An entire audience-full. Yuuri wonders if the JSF will implement a minimum age requirement to purchase tickets for the next event. “I had it specially written!”

“I’m sure it’s great, Victor,” says Yuuri. _Shouts_ Yuuri, really – he’s still not sure he can be heard over the bawling. “I wish I could hear it!”

“Oh!” says Victor. He reaches over and takes off the sound-cancelling earphones that are inexplicably on Yuuri’s head.

The caterwauling gets even louder. Yuuri didn’t know it was _possible_.

“Is that better? Can you hear it now?” says Victor.

“ _No_.” The shrieking is loud enough to make Yuuri’s heart stop. How could he possibly hear anything but the combined screeching of the ten thousand children in the arena?

“Yuuuuuri!” exclaims Victor, almost laughing. “It’s the _children_! Your new music is the _children_! What do you think?”

_Oh. My…_

“Wow,” says Yuuri faintly – well, not exactly _faintly_ , because anything said _faintly_ would surely be lost in the cacophony of blubbering that fills the arena. “This is… wow.”

Victor looks utterly delighted. “I knew you’d like it.”

Yuuri steps out onto the ice. At least it’s solid, and his boots are laced tight. Maybe it won’t be a _total_ disaster.

“It’s great,” says Yuuri, already trying to decide how the _hell_ he’s going to punish Victor for this one. “Whatever gave you the idea?”

“You did, Yuuri!” says Victor.

“I – _what_?”

“Well,” says Victor, shifting Aina on his hip, “you said you wanted to skate what our life would look like in another year, so – here you are! _Babies_!”

The weeping continues, grows louder, waterfalls of waterworks.

Yuuri can _feel_ the ice beginning to melt in sympathy under his skates. “You… I… _what_?”

“I’m pregnant, Yuuri!” shouts Victor over the bleating.

“You’re _what_?!?!” yelps Yuuri, suddenly conscious of how his skates are untied, his seventh-grade math teacher is in every seat in the audience, and he cannot for the life of him remember a single piece of choreography from his upcoming program.

“ _WITH TRIPLETS!_ ”

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” screams Yuuri, as he stands naked on international television while every boy and girl he ever crushed on in school laughs uproariously and a cascade of babies who look exactly like Victor, complete with heart-shaped mouth and the wave of hair over his forehead, fall all around him. Yuuri scrambles to catch them before they hit the no-longer-ice under his feet.

Luckily, he wakes up.

Yuuri’s heart pounds as he tries to catch his breath. The bed is soft, the daylight coming in through the softly filtered windows is soothing. It places him immediately in their bedroom in his parents’ onsen. Yuuri can hear the shower going from the connected bathroom – undoubtedly Victor, who likes to rinse off first in the morning. Aina will be sleeping just down the hall in the room that was Yuuri’s all through his childhood.

For a split second, Yuuri’s convinced she has company, and he practically cartwheels out of the bed to check. Sure enough, she’s by herself on the futon, hair all awry on her pillow.

Yuuri lets out a relieved sigh, and trudges back to the room he shares with Victor.

 _Just a dream_ , he tells himself. _No, scratch that. Just a nightmare. God._

The water shuts off as Yuuri slips back into the bed. “Oh, good, you’re awake!” says Victor brightly. “I had the _best_ idea for your free skate program next year.”

Yuuri stares at Victor’s wonderfully, fabulously, beautifully _flat_ stomach.

“No,” says Yuuri firmly, and hides under the pillows.


End file.
